


No choice but to share

by yanderebunny303



Series: Learning to share with the Sanses [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Lots of Sanses, M/M, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Sanses from different universes come to win Frisk's heart. Sequel to "sharing is caring but I don't care", though you don't have to read the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These are the Sanses

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! It's Yanbunny. Welcome to the sequel!
> 
> Gah. I've really got to stop creating a work before I write anything.

It had been a few days since nine Sanses showed up at your house. And even though you've only known them for two days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and sixteen seconds, you knew exactly how to handle them.

There was Red, Blue, Gaster, Error, Starry, Blueberry, Lust, Hitman, Dancer, Fresh, Horror, and Kitty. You had a brief description of each in your notebook.

You pick it up to re-read.

NOTES ON THE SANSES

Echotale Sans (Gaster)-and I thought Red was flirtatious. Always smoking, acting sexy, leaning his hips unnecessarily, and flirting with me. Not that I'm complaining. He also bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Gaster.

Errortale Sans (Error)-a literal computer glitch, he never stops spazzing out. I don't mind though. I won't deny that those strings are pretty cool. 

Outertale Sans (Starry)-obsessed with space and the galaxy. He’s currently obsessing over a book about stars that I gave him, and insisted he repay me for my “kindness” and “thoughtfulness”.

Underswap Sans (Blueberry)-a precious little cinnamon roll. He seems to really like me. Maybe it was because I forced the other Sanses to eat his freindship tacos? It's not like they were that bad. And did I mention how cute he is? He's frickin adorable. Anyways, he's really curious, so I'll have to make sure that none of the other Sanses ruins his innocence.

Underlust Sans (Lust)-and I thought Red and Blue had drooling problems. Constantly trying to hump me. Thank god the other Sanses dragged him away. He's always staring at me the way a hungry snake stares at a mouse. I better keep him away from Blueberry.

Mafiatale Sans (Hitman)-badass as fuck. Always carries a shotgun. He's pretty admirable, but I had a feeling he isn't too fond of me.

Dancetale Sans (Dancer)-seriously good at hip hop style dance. Despite his skill, he's really shy and prefers to wear his hood while doing it. He asked me if I would like to learn to dance, while blushing furiously, poor guy. I said yes.

Horrortale Sans (Horror)-skellie zombie. I've been watching him for a while now. He doesn't bother to talk to anyone but me and Blueberry. So what if he was a psychopath? Crazy bloody zombie skeleton axe murderers need love too.

Underfresh Sans (Fresh)-I still have no idea why he was created.

Kittytale Sans (Kitty)-cat Sans! Strangely, he's not a skeleton, save for his nose and eyesockets. Insanely fuzzy. Wears a cat-sized blue hoodie. Dancer, Blueberry, and Horror really likes him. Mostly sleeps throughout the day.

Dropping your notepad on your table, you opened the door and proceeded to head down to the kitchen, passing a few sleeping Sanses on the way. 

There had been a lot of necessary adjustments made to your home for all the Sanses to stay here. To get away from the rest of you, Horror slept on the balcony. To observe the stars, Starry slept on the roof. To be one with the glitches, Error slept behind a computer, etc. 

As you approached the kitchen to make breakfast, you noticed that instead of a spagetti pot, there was a white and blue fuzzball.

“Kitty, how did you get up here?”

Kitty Sans was curled up on the stove, asleep. The tip of his furry white tail swished back and forth as he purred. You pressed a kiss to his nose, giggling as his cheeky smile curved even more upward. Giving him a quick scratch in the scruff of his neck—asgore he was so fluffy your hand nearly disappeared completely—you plucked him off the stove to make breakfast.

You were determined to get along with these Sanses.


	2. Squishy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry solves one of his biggest life mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

It was Sunday morning. You, Red, and Gaster had just finished some of Blueberry’s best friendship tacos. You watched curiously as Blueberry begins to shift his weight from foot to foot nervously. 

“FRISK, CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?”

Dumping the plates into the sink, you shrugged. “Sure. Let's go to the living room.”

You both walk to the living room and sit down next to a few other Sanses.

Swinging his legs on the couch, he pointed to your chest.

“I DON’T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE A BUTT ON YOUR “CHEST?”

You nearly spit out all your coffee. The surrounding Sanses are all laughing hysterically.

“I...I DON’T GET IT…ALPHYS, UNDYNE, AND TORIEL HAS THEM TOO. BUT WHY ARE YOURS SO BIG?”

You blush. Asgore, has no one in his universe ever taught him about this? 

“WHENEVER I ASK SOMEONE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME, THEY JUST LAUGH AND WALK AWAY. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS QUESTIONS!”

You wanted nothing but to just melt into the couch. To make it worse, Blueberry scoots even closer to you to examine them. Screw you for wearing that revealing gray sweater today.

“WOW, HUMAN! THEY LOOK RATHER DELICIOUS! ARE THEY SQUISHY?”

Gaster wipes a tear from his eyesocket, chuckling. “Tell you what, why don't you just see for yourself?” He winks at all the other Sanses, and they had you down in a second. 

“OKIE THEN, AS LONG AS THE HUMAN IS OKAY WITH IT!”

Well, you couldn't move, and you couldn't talk either thanks to Red forcing his hand inside your mouth, so you mentally sighed as Red moved your head up and down, making Blueberry believe you were nodding.

Blueberry went in and grabbed a handful of boob. “THEY...THEY’RE SQUISHY!” he exclaimed. There were stars in his eyes from the excitement. This...this was not the way to teach your Blueberry about human growth and development. 

He even starts tugging on them, fascinated. “I'm going to kill you guys,” you told the other Sanses with a mouthful of bone.

Even worse, you couldn't help but moan as he took off his gloves and sticked his hand underneath your shirt to feel you. Blueberry rips off your bra and tossed it aside, seemingly even more curious now. The other Sanses were enjoying the show. Lust was even videotaping of it.

“THESE WOULD MAKE GREAT PILLOWS...AHHH...THEY FEEL GOOD, HOOMAN…”

Blueberry ran over them with his fingers, playing with them shamelessly. You had to stop this before it went too far…

Ding-dong.

The Amazon delivery truck was here! You were wondering when that kitty liter was going to arrive. The Sanses let you go. You walked to the front doorstep to retrieve the package, at the same time going down on your knees thanking the delivery guy for coming. He looks extremely uncomfortable. He backs away slowly.

Running up to your room, you flopped onto the bed with embarassment. It's going to take a hell lot of rest for you to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* this is kinda based on a personal experience? But it didn't go that far. And that's why I appreciate Amazon delivery so much.


	3. Making out with Princess Frisky-Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitman and you share your first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is farting T^T

It was 12:56 in the evening when you get a call from Toriel.

“Hi, mom.”

“Oh Frisk, thank god you picked up! We're in an emergency. I hired a group of actors to put on a school play for our children, but two of them got injured when they were painting a set. I don't have enough monster food to heal them! We need you and the Sanses to fill in!”

“What?! Oh, okay...I’ll ask them.”

You put your hand over the phone and yelled as loud as you could.

“SANSY?! SANSIES! I NEED YOU REAL QUICK!”

All the Sanses bolted to you immediately. They could never resist their nickname. In few words as possible, you explained the situation. They agreed that one of them would fill in.

You cupped your hand over the phone. “Yeah, mom? You were saying?”

Toriel continued. “Since there are so many different Sanses at your place, I figured at least one of them would qualify. Anyway, you'll have to meet me at my school, in classroom 36. Bring all of them if you can!”

Once you all got there, you were met with a few actors. You greet them, shaking hands with them (they didn't shake hands with the Sanses, there were way too many of them) 

“Frisk, you'll be perfect for the lead role as princess. And I think one of your boyfriends can play the prince.”

“Which one?”

“I don't know. Maybe we can have a mini-audition?.” He told each of the Sanses to proclaim their love for Frisk.

Blue went first. “I love you.”

The director shook his head. “Too simple. Next.”

Red went next. He only snarled at the director and gave your behind a squish. 

The director sighed. “Inappropriate. Next.”

Blueberry was third. “THE HUMAN HAS SQUISHY BOOBS!”

The director covered Blueberry’s eyes. 

Horror was fourth. “Your fingers would taste good on a head dog.”

The director backed away. “Too psychotic. Next.”

Then there was Error, who continued glitching and spazzing out.

“Umm. Next.”

Gaster stepped onto the stage, unzipping his jacket seductively, revealing his ribcage.

The director cringed, cutting him off before he can say anything. “Pervert. Next.”

You picked up Kitty. “Mrrow.”

The director grins, patting him on the head. “You're cute, but probably too small and catlike for this role. Next.”

Starry stepped up. “Your eyes are like the eye of the aurora borealis.”

“Too nerdy. Next.”

You dragged Dancetale onto the stage. “Ummm...” He pulls down his hood and teleports away.

The director noped. “Too shy. Next.”

Lust pounced on you, purred, and licked your neck to your cheek, leaving a thick trail of slime.

The director attempts to pull him off. “How do you deal with him? Next.”

Fresh slid on his skateboard. “BRAH THIS AUDITION IS SO RAD BRAH-”

The director pushed him away. “No memes. Next.”

Hitman came up, giving his gun a polish. “What was I supposed to say again?"

The director stood up from his seat and clapped. “It’s settled! He has the most fitting voice and style. He's got the part! Also, because, you know, there are no more auditioners. Get rid of that gun though.”

Hitman looked appalled. "Not my baby!" 

You roll your eyes and take his gun from him.

The other Sanses groaned as costume designers and actors led you backstage. They hand both you and Hitman a script, along with two costumes.

“You each must memorize thirty lines in four hours. Don’t worry though. Trust me, it’s not that hard.”

As they all left the room, you were left with an unamused-looking Hitman to practice your lines with. You two began right away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the play, and you were currently in the scene where the evil prince Bob was kidnapping princess Frisky-bubblegum. Hitman, who was playing the good prince Florian, lashed at Bob with his sword. He missed!

Swish! Prince Bob cut Prince Florian’s chest, and Hitman fell to the ground in such a fake way that you could tell the actors and Hitman were stifling dull-on laughter. The children in the audience gasped.

Evil prince Bob picked you up, bridal style, and…

And gave you a KISS.

“Alas, I now proclaim Princess Frisky-bubblegum to be mine! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!” He gave you a flirty wink once the curtains swished closed.

In the corner of your eye, you saw Hitman’s murderous glare.

Despite not having to, he carried you all the way to the dressing room you shared with Hitman. Hitman was there, and he did not look happy.

“What was THAT for?” 

The actor shrugged and smiled, not seeming to realize how much trouble he just got himself into. “I don’t know. It just seemed right to kiss the princess. Besides, the children loved it.”

Hitman frowned. “It wasn’t in the script.”

“The director is okay with us changing it up a little.”

Hitman stared, and then cocked his head. 

You get ready for the last scene.

You and Hitman watch from backstage as the narrator spoke. Hurrying upstage for your last appearance with Hitman, you got there just in time as the curtain swished open again.

“...and Prince Florian and Princess Frisky-bubblegum lived happily ever after.”

Hitman pulled you close for a kiss, like he was supposed to do. What he wasn’t supposed to do was make out with you.

His hand wrapped around your cheek as he pressed your face so hard against his that your nose was inside his nosesocket. Hitman’s blue tongue darted out and kicked your lips. He grasped your leg and tightened his grip on you, and you could see Toriel frantically gesturing for the curtains to close from the corner of your eye. 

“Ewwwww...” the children in the audience were not impressed. Neither were the Sanses.

Pulling away, he waved to the cringing kids with a smirk as the curtains swished closed.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster goes to desperate measures for your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKE SURE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzR63-dm6qI
> 
> It's exactly how I feel about losing all my readers through this shithole of a sequel. And this chapter sucks BTW.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

You sighed.

Gaster was at it again.

Did he think you liked it when he flirted with other girls? Did he want you to get desperate?

That was probably it.

He had Shyren cornered, and you could see him darting a glance at you now and then, trying to see your reaction. You twisted your mouth to the side and looking away.

“Can you teach me how to sing sometime, beautiful?”

You choked on air as Shyren squealed and nodded fervently. Gaster pushed her harder up against the wall, trailing his finger down her scaly breast, even brushing them DOWN THERE. ARGGHHHHHHHH.

“Good. Your voice echoing through the room, with JUST THE TWO OF US,” he purposely raised his voice comically loud enough for you to hear. “I CAN;T WAIT.” He looked your way.

“Are you two done here?” Your voice came out more aggressive than you intended.

Shyren squeaked nervously. Gaster seemed more than pleased of your reaction.

That fucking jerk.

You shook him out of your head, Blue Sans was your boyfriend, you slept with him, not Gaster (despite all the Sanses’ dissaproval), and he was the one you loved.

The both of you headed home. The drive was silent.

\---–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were working on some files with Kitty on your lap as Gaster Sans strolled into the living room nonchalantly.

“Hey, babe. What happened with Shyren there earlier? Anything you'd like to talk to me about?”

Oh, he wants to play this game, huh?

“T‘s nothing,” you mumbled as you signed a paper.

He lit a cigarette. “Were you jealous, princess?”

“The monster ambassador has no time to play your games or be jealous.”

You think that you might've hit a nerve or something, because he stumbled back a little, coughing to cover up his embarassment.

Suddenly, Kitty laid down on your keyboard, meowing for attention, as well as screwing up the email you were about to sent.

You groaned. “Kitty...that message was important.”

Kitty Sans gives you a bored look, as if telling you that nothing was more important than his hourly belly-rub.

Sighing, you picked up the furry little guy and dropped him on your chest, letting him take him take a nap inside your bra. You squirm and wince as Kitty patted your breasts with his small, soft-padded paws, before digging his claws into them. He fell asleep quickly, half-purring, half-nibbling on your skin.

“Mrrauwr.”

Kittens may be cute, but if you don't give them enough attention, things get ugly fast. AND...It looked like the same went for Gaster.

He's flustered and sweating, yellow blooming on his cheeks, in disbelief that a cat was getting more action than he was. You smirked. His cigarette was in danger of catching on fire.

Who was the jealous one now?

You proceeded to reorganize your files, snickering as Gaster stared at Kitty enviously.

After five minutes of reorganizing and working on the computer, you heard a sound coming from next to you.

Gaster had a Gaster Blaster suspended in the air. Holy shit! You wanted him to get annoyed, but not enough to kill you! You braced for impact as the bull head charged at you full force.

Instead of searing pain, you were met with a warm nuzzle.

You should’ve known Gaster would use his powers to get at you. Well, you could live with that.

“Awww! Who's a good boy?” you rubbed his head affectionately. The Gaster Blaster panted like a dog.

Gaster facepalmed himself, realizing he was making his task harder.

Tch. He still had a long way to go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four hours.

FOUR HOURS SINCE YOU LOOKED AT HIM.

Gaster pinched himself, making sure he existed. What was happening? Why weren’t you looking at him?

This had to be some kind of mistake. He was the hottest out of all the Sanses, out of all the people you knew (except for maybe you), and definitely hotter than that fucking cat.

Gaster clawed at your jeans, but even that wouldn’t do anything.

This can’t be happening! Why wouldn’t you notice him?!

Gaster whimpered desperately. He cared so little about the game now, he would do anything for your attention. Then it hit him.

Scooping the thing you adored so much, he dashed to the TV and held it up to his face.

“Hmmm. AHA!”

Unless he could obtain cat ears and a furry tail, he was not getting your attention anytime soon. So he did what he had to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mrrow..." Gaster seated himself on your lap, imitated the sounds his kitten doppelganger made, pawing at your...chest area. He hoped it sounded similar enough, the cigarettes didn’t help with that.

“WHAT THE FUCK SANS?!!”

He took you by surprise, alright. Gaster was wearing a nekomimi headband with fuzzy cat ears that actually moved, along with a cat tail that swished around occasionally. He even painted kitty whiskers on his cheekbones.

“Okay, Gaster. You win.” You scratched with behind the headband. Gaster purred, satisfied with your action.

He didn’t even realize that you just uploaded his photo to the Undernet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did Gaster know, Shyren was only the head. So he just touched Aaron's junk.


	5. Blood and shower water*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an idea of how you wanted to clean Horror up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...

All the Gaster drama had you pretty worked up. Exiting the living room, you headed toward the roof for some fresh air.

Your pencil dropped to the ground with a “click”.

You bent over to pick it up. Rubbing your eyes as you stood up again, you continued walking forward.

BAM!

You head smashed into a sternum. The question was: which sternum?

The both of you lost your balance and fell into the plush carpet. Looking up, you realized that it was Horror. He looked absolutely mortified.

“Sorry, Frisk...I...”

You gave him a reassuring smile, flirtatiously rubbing your hand against the place your head bumped, pushing aside the gray-brown jacket.

“Don't worry about it. Are YOU okay?”

His breath hitched as you ran your fingers up his chest under his shirt. Practicing this with Red sure taught you a few things. Removing your hand, you realized it was covered in blood and marrow.

You both stared awkwardly.

“Heh...well, considering the condition I'm always in, it doesn't really matter. S-sorry I ruined your sweater...I’ll throw it in the washing machine for you.”

“Are you saying that just so you can see me take it off? If that's the case, you never have to ask.”

Horror looked away, blushing. Excluding the injuries, he's actually pretty cute.

This was something you could work with.

That is, until Blue walked in.

“Woah, Frisk. You look like a zombie. Let's get you cleaned up.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, leading you to the bathroom.

You sent Horror a look. “Remind me to give you a makeover, okay?”

Horror nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You moaned as Sans practically ripped off your clothes, shoving you into the bathtub. You watched impatiently as he took his shirt off, grinning as you finally got to see those masculine ribs.

“Take a shower, will ya, babe? Get that blood off so I can see that body.”

You huffed in annoyance, but obeyed knowing he was right. It's pretty hard to get intimate when one of you were drenched in blood and guts. Gross.

It came off surprisingly easily. You rubbed shampoo into your hair furiously, causing a drop of warm Horror blood slid down your nose, onto your mouth. Before you could brush it away, it made its way in.

It tasted...quite good. 

A perfect blend of metallic taste and meaty marrow flavor. 

Your tongue automatically ran over your lips, but now you could only taste the shower water.

You watched as the mix of blood and water ran down the drain, wishing you hadn't been so quick to judge…

“You done there?”

You nodded, covering your breasts before facing Sans. You still weren't too confident about showing yourself to anyone, despite all the time you had been together with Blue.

He growled. “Good. It's been way too long since we did this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this hits 69 kudos, I'll write a smut. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Panty crime*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your panties go missing, and you go on a mission to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. Here it is.

You run your fingers through your hair. Sans had blowdried it for you, that smiley do-gooder. That was one hell of a shower. You hightailed your way back to your room in your bathrobe and opened your underwear drawer. 

It was empty.

You rubbed your eyes. Who...would bother stealing your underwear?

Panic surged through your body. What if...it was a stalker? Your mind went back to last week, when the weekly newspaper didn't have anything to write about. They had taken a picture of you in a white tank top and titled it "Little ambassador all grown up". As ambassador, you should except these things to happen. But you were sure no one knew your home address.

"Frisk?"

Red Sans walked in, taking the sight of you in a bath towel. "Hey beautiful."

"Red, have you seen my panties?"

He looked at you like you just lost your beautiful mind. "What?"

"My underwear. It's all missing."

Suddenly, you heard a moan from downstairs. You and Red rushed out to the stairs to find Lust on the couch, getting himself off like it was completely normal. Hot purple liquid trickled out of his member.

"NOPE. FRISK, YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WATCH SKELETON PORN AGAIN." Red teleported away.

You realized that Lust was using something to rub himself. Lube? No. You leaned over the railing and squinted your eyes. It was your shirt? Next to him was a pile of all your missing clothes and underwear. Now if you could just get close to him and grab them...

Lust's eyes were closed, so it shouldn't be too hard. You tiptoed down the stairs quietly and crawled down past Lust.

"Frisk...shit, nnngh..."

Your hand darted out and grabbed your ball of clothes. Success! 

But, as your looked closer, you realized they were a bit dirty. 

And by "a bit dirty", you meant "drenched in purple cum stains".

"Wha-?"

You made the mistake of speaking to loud. Lust cracked an eye open at you, a devilish grin on his face.

"Fuck."

Without another word, Lust threw you onto the couch full force and straddled you. Pulling out a red and black gag, he gagged with it, preventing you from saying another word. Lust yanked out a collar from his ribcage you tied it around your neck.

He planned it all.

Lust PURPOSELY stole your them! He wanted you to come close enough for his to trap you! That slutty genius.

He licked his teeth, shoving you even harder into the couch. The poor sofa would rip at this rate. You shuddered as Lust's drooling slid down his chin and onto your cheek. You turned your head, hoping it would could off.

"Let's have some fun, human." Lust grabbed your collar and pulled, tilting your head up, forcing you to look at him. "Dirty slut."

"MMMHPF!"

"What was that, angel?" Lust removed your gag.

You spat onto his vest. "YOU HYPOCRITE! I know for a fact that you fucked everyone in your universe!" you exclaimed angrily.

"What's going on here?" you voice shouted from the corridor.

"Hey, Blue!" Lust called back. "Want a threesome?"

"Hell no." Blue teleported to your side and teleported back to the stairs, leaving you in a place safe from Lust. Then he teleported back to Lust and used his telekinesis on him, forcing him in one place. Blue pressed two fingers against Lust's soul.

"Mmmm. That feels good, Blue. Keep going"

Blue shoved a bone in Lust's mouth, shutting him up.

You watched curiously as Lust's soul gave out three beats.

Blue's eye sockets widened. "Oh no."

Blue threw Lust under the sofa and caged him with his bones. He teleported back up to you, falling on you, exhausted from using so much magic.

"What's wrong?"

"Lust...is in heat. This is bad."

Your mind flashed back to the day Blue had a panic attack.

"And I’m not in heat, so…” said Blue.

“Magic? Wait, what does ‘in heat’ mean?”

Shit.

Well, now you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we reached 69 kudos! The type of smut will be up to you guys. Do you want threesome? Gangbang? Or just the sweet, gentle taking of virginity? And with which Sans? Comment down below.


	7. Bone-tired***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry fucks you. A smut chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I've decided the smut: Frisk fucks each of the Sanses, then they have various threesomes, and then a gangbang, and then more random smut.
> 
> My first smut. (half-smut?)
> 
> I'm messing with your boner by making it switch between hard and soft as much as possible in a single chapter XD
> 
> Enjoy.

You were quietly enjoying a book when Blueberry bounced into the room.

“HUMAN, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS REQUESTS YOU TO RUB HIS HAPPYSTICK!”

“Your what?”

“MY HAPPYSTICK! I HEARD THAT IF SOMEONE TOUCHES IT, I WILL BECOME HAPPY!”

Could he possibly mean…

This was bad.

“LET US BEGIN, HUMAN! BUT FIRST! YOU MUST WEAR THIS PRETTY NECKLACE!”

"No, Blueberry, who told you about this?!"

He showed you a collar. It was the same one that Lust used on you yesterday.

“Blueberry...”

“I KNOW, I KNOW. YOU ARE OVERJOYED TO TOUCH MY HAPPYSTICK. SOON, I WILL BE OVERJOYED AS WELL!”

“Blueberry, that’s not...”

“OH, AND ALSO, WOULD YOU PREFER TO WATCH SOME TELEVISION WHILE YOU DO?”

Blueberry turns on the TV. “I MUST ADMIT, I DON’T THINK MUCH OF THIS SHOW. BUT IT DOES SERVE AS A GREAT EXAMPLE! IT WAS STRANGE. I COULD NOT FIND THIS GENRE ANYWHERE. SO I WENT TO A STORE. A STORE THAT HAD A PICTURE OF THOSE THINGS YOU PUT ON YOUR BOOBS!"

Holy freaking god. You cringed. He must’ve bought it from the adult shop…

“ALSO, YOU MUST REMOVE YOUR CLOTHES!” Blueberry was already taking off his.

You reluctantly removed your jacket.

“Blueberry, these things do feel good, but only the closest of couples do this. Like me and Blue.”

“I UNDERSTAND, HUMAN. BUT ONCE WE DO THIS ACT-I THINK IT’S CALLED FUCKING-WE WILL BE A CLOSE COUPLE!”

On a second thought, if someone were to teach him about the snowdrakes and the whimsums, you should be doing it.

“Okay, Blueberry. But remember, if we do this too much, I might get pregnant.”

“THAT IS A GOOD THING! THEN I WILL BE A DAD! AND ALL THE OTHER SANSES IN THE HOUSE COULD TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR YOU!”

“Yeah...no. Let’s start. I’ll follow your lead.”

"THE FIRST THING WE DO IS PUT MY HAPPYSTICK IN YOUR MOUTH!"

You're both completely naked now. You look down at Blueberry's thing and burst out laughing. Blueberry looks confused.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

Red and Blue were SO SMALL compared to him-in fact, he looked like he could be twice their size-you couldn't help it.

Huge, veiny, hard, throbbing, a nice shade of cyan...you weren't going to regret this.

"It's nothing," you reassure him. "You have a very nice dick, er-happystick."

"WELL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT, HUMAN. NOW, PLEASE PROCEED!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, you were both tired, covered in sweat, and panting.

"That, that was good. We need to do this more often."

He broke into a cheeky smile, showing the gap in his teeth. "YES, I AGREE. THE MAGNIFICENT SHALL NOW TAKE A REST."

You nodded. "I'll lie down for a bit too."

"Because I'm BONE-tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like ending a smut with a pun. Please comment down below.


	8. Authors note

Hey, guys. I just wanted to tell you all that school just started for me and I'll only be updating on weekends.

Love you guys!

*mwa*


	9. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just assumed no one read this anymore.

You were fighting again.

“YOU ARE SUCH A GODAMNED SLUT!” Sans yells, slamming your shoulder into the door. Some of the drywall comes off, crumbling and landing around your feet.

“We weren’t even flirting!”

“We weren’t flirting MY ASS!”

“Even if we were, how does that make me a slut?”

Sans sniffs. “Don’t play dumb. You flirt with anyone and everyone.”

“I don’t do that!”

“ESPECIALLY WITH THE PEOPLE YOU LIKE.”

You roll your eyes. “The people I like? What about Toriel and Grillby? You’ve obviously got the hots for them!”

Sans immediately flushed. “That’s different.”

“How?”

“You like Aaron, Monster Kid, Flowey, and all the other Sanses, and that's like, way more people!”

“And…?”

“DON’T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!”

Sans forces you into the door even harder. You mentally sighed. It was always like this.

This wasn't right.

You couldn't keep on going. 

Maybe if...

Before you even realized it, words were tumbling out of your mouth.

“If this is how it's always going to be, you verbally abusing me, me attempting to be resist, the both of us isolated and angry, then maybe we should take a break.”

Sans’ expression changes completely. “W-what do you mean?”

“I said, maybe we should take a break.”

Sans lowers his arms, setting you free. You step out of the room calmly, but once you close the door, you burst into tears. Running to the balcony, you crawl over the handle and slide down by the pipe, reaching the outside quickly and safely. You didn't want any other Sanses to see you like this. You didn't want to talk to them, or anyone.

Your climbing down reminded you of the time Sans climbed a tree with you. The dandelion on the grass reminded you of the time Sans stuck a flower in your hair. As you pulled out your Sanssung, you realized that without him, the world was gray. Everything you saw reminded you of the good times. Tears wet the phone screen as you scroll through your contacts list.

You put your phone away. Ringing Toriel to stay at your old house would seem too suspicious, and you didn't want your goat mom to worry. 

So, instead, you went to the place you needed most.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans staggered into the kitchen like a depressed zombie. Taking a beer out of the fridge, he proceeded to drown his worries in alcohol. Until Blue bounced into the room. 

“Fuck off.”

Blueberry stops in his tracks. “WHY?”

“I hate you and I want to be alone.”

Blueberry gasps. “Y-YOU...YOU HATE M-ME?”

Blue Sans nods, taking a swig of beer.

“BUT WHY? WHAT DID THE MAGNIFICENT SANS EVER DO TO YOU?”

“Frisk.”

“THE HUMAN?”

“MY human.”

“YOUR HUMAN. WHAT DID I DO?”

Blue Sans’ phalanges clench the bottle angrily. “You're making my efforts look pale in comparision. If you weren't here, maybe I could’ve proved myself worthy.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“If you really want to know, then let me tell you a story."


	10. Into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides how to handle her breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr! Sorry for the wait.

Heading to the forest alone with barely any clothes was not the best idea. The dead grass felt cold and scratchy under your feet. You remembered when it was green and silky, when you were still with Sans.

Shivering, you clung to the sides of your arms as the darkness enveloped you in the cold. Guilt crept up your body like frost. If Sans were here, you would be in his jacket, cuddled between his arms. You just threw away everything you had worked for.

The forest only got darker, and though you’ve been here thousands of times, you felt like you were walking into the unknown.

You carried a burden on your shoulders.

You had done fairly well keeping up with how fast life pushed you forward, accepted the journeys and tasks you were expected to complete without emotion.

Breakups were fucking hard.

You were pretty deep in the shelter of trees now, you could tell by how the grass was soft again, and more inviting like you remembered it.

Suddenly, a light. 

And a noise. 

A few notes, like coins dropping in a glass jar. The lights started to glow more visibly, the yellow spreading to make way for a little orange that sprouted from the middle, similar to a blooming flower.

More.

You approached them cautiously. As they started to dance in the air, you realized they were fireflies. 

It was all starting to make sense now. The damp soil, temperature...It was firefly mating season. You smiled, for the first time today, as the glowing, flickering lights surrounded you.

A male firefly rises into the air, fluttering as he flashes out a rhythmic pattern. A small female notices him from the ground, and starts copying him, lifting her wings slightly with each flash. The male lowers himself, and slowly lands and approaches his newfound mate.

If only Sans was here with you, witnessing the magical experience.

You crouch down, taking a closer look. The male immediately starts thrusting wildly.

You let out a strangled laugh. “At least someone’s relationship is doing okay. You two should get a room.”

You decided to leave the fireflies. They weren’t what you came for.

You took a deep breath as you saw a twisted, moss-covered tree root reaching across the trail like a gnarled hand. You were almost there.

You stopped.

You cried.

You cried as you saw it.

The treehouse you had built with Sans eight years ago, still looking sturdy as ever.

Smoothing your hands over the wood, you climbed up to ladder and dove into the inside. The ceiling hadn’t worn away yet, and the “Sans+Frisk=Love” carvings were still there.

Your head filled with memories. When Sans had first asked you out, you would visit the treehouse all the time. You were sure Sans still visited sometimes, from his smell on the bed and the relatively new ketchup bottles. Whenever you or Sans had a thought about each other, you would carve it into the walls with a knife. Wait...was it still there?

It was.

The knife was rusted, but still looked like it could cut with a little sharpening.

You spent the next few minutes scraping the sides into the floor, preparing to carve an apology into the walls, hoping Sans would see it. You sharpened and sharpened, until the knife was sharp, but not before you fell into a deep sleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“She’s waking up!”

“Restrain her, you fucking idiots!”

You woke up to the sound of arguing. Three men with black masks were surrounding you, and holding your arms and legs down. Your back was hurt, and your shirt was barely sticking to your bloody shoulders-had they been dragging you against the floor?! Next thing you knew, you thrown on the ground. One of them stepped on your back, making the pain worse. You struggled, but they were too heavy.

“Help me, somebody!” you screamed. “HELP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement to make.
> 
> So, yeah. I've been thinking of starting a new fic. I want your opinion. Here's the trailer-summary thing:
> 
> Sans is a horny fuck. But he can't show it. He's the founder of Sanssung Group, one of the most famous companies worldwide, and his reputation had to be held high. 
> 
> So what does he do? He hires a personal prostitute. 
> 
> This lucky girl happens to be a Frisk Dreemurr, an old friend of his, who was desperate for money. REALLY desperate. So desperate that Sans begins to suspect that she's doing it because she needs to money for something possibly life-threatening. Meanwhile, Sans is developing romantic feelings for his whore, of which he doesn't know how to handle. After all, he does have a major project to be working on...
> 
> As time passes, Frisk graduates college with a degree in engineering. Will Sans hire her as an employee for the Sanssung Group? And how will Frisk contribute to his project?


	11. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual.

“A STORY?” Blueberry plops down on the couch, hugging a pillow. “DO TELL.”

“Fine,” Blue sighs. “This,” he says, pointing his beer bottle at Blueberry, “is the story of Frisk and me.”

__________________________________________________________________________

He watched from a corner, staring at Frisk from behind a row of lockers. He had placed his note in her locker between classes, hoping she would find it before she left school.

Frisk sighs, dropping her backpack to the floor. She had offered to clean a classroom, so she was going to be home late. She opens her locker. “Huh?” She picks up the letter and laughs. The paper was blue with pink stripes scribbled across it in marker, a reference to her favorite sweater. Whoever wrote this must know me well, she thought.

Frisk examines it. She flips it over and reads it. “For Frisk. What’s this?” she tears open the small paper pocket taped to the note. “A key?” Frisk is confused. “Ah, there’s a folded note attached to it.” 

Frisk reads aloud.

“You now have the key to my heart. Metaphorically. It’s, uh, actually the key to my room and my house.”

She giggles, charmed. “Is he serious?” Frisk liked Sans, so she didn’t really know if she could accept the confession, but she keeps on reading out of curiosity.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Frisk. You into older guys? I hope so. But I don’t know. Which is why I’m not going to say who I am. I think you like puzzles, right? I’m kidding. I don’t think. I know. Alright. Here’s your first clue.”

Frisk clutches the card tight with her fingers, interested in her the strange approach.

“I tell puns. I’m humerus. See what I did there? Heh. Well, that’s all I can say for now. Good luck finding out who I am. I bet you’ll never know. Smiley face.”

Frisk squeals in delight. It was from her crush! She could accept the confession after all!

Suddenly, Frisk gets an idea. I want to try something, she thinks. If he’s there, he’ll answer. If he’s not, it’ll be fine, since there’s no one in the halls to hear it anyway.

“Sans, I know you’re there. Come on out.”

Frisk hears the shuffling of sneakers, and then a flash. Sans appears next to her, holding his hands up guiltily. “You caught me,” he chuckles, blushing a deep shade of blue.

“Sans, you failed miserably at this.” Frisk laughs, clutching the letter to her chest happily, breathing deeply. 

“Hey, I’m not good at this stuff.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, the ticking of the clock the only sound audible. Sans scratches his neck bones. Frisk plays with the hem of her shirt.

“So, uh...is that a yes?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Sans pounces on Frisk, smothering her in a hug. The newfound couple walks home together, sweaty fingers entwined with sweaty fingers awkwardly but happily. 

Sans walks Frisk to her doorstep. “See you tomorrow?”

Frisk nods and kisses his cheekbone. Sans’ jaw falls with a click. Frisk pushes it back into places and glides back to her house gracefully, leaving him on her porch with his phalanges covering the lip gloss mark she made. Frisk looks down from her window, feeling accomplished. Pulling out her binder, she starts on her homework, only to end up drawing hearts and writing Sans’ name all over her paper. 

For the next year, Frisk and Sans got closer and closer. Their relationship had no flaws whatsoever, except for the fact that Frisk was still in high school and wasn’t ready for anything sexual. But it was fine, since Sans respected that. Or so she thought.

One cloudy day, Frisk was coming to Sans’ house, skipping happily by the sidewalk like a bunny on steroids despite the weather. It was almost the end of the year, and she had just been accepted to a university she had desperately wanted to go to since ninth grade. Best of all, Sans had went to college there when he was her age (the university was rebuilt on the surface shortly after Frisk broke the barrier). She knew he would be proud. What better way than to surprise him?

Using the key he gave her, Frisk opened the door. Peeking into the living room, she sees Sans’ jacket on the floor.

She shakes her head. “When will he ever learn to put his clothes away?”

Frisk walks upstairs. She frowns as she sees more of his shorts and shirt on the floor. Sure, he left a few dirty socks here and there occasionally, but this wasn’t like him. 

Wait, what was that? Her eyes darted towards a lump of purple and white on the floor. 

“This is Mom’s dress,” she whispered, tracing her fingers along the sleeves, her voice terrified and uneven.

Ready to ask him what this was about (and hoping the scenario wasn’t what she thought it was), Frisk opens the door to his room with a shaky hand, which was surprisingly left unlocked, which usually wasn’t like him either. Hearing a groan, Frisk snaps her heads towards Sans’ direction.

“SANS?!”

Frisk drops her admission acceptance letter in shock, her hands raising to her face to cover her mouth, her eyes welling with tears. 

Sans was kissing Toriel passionately on his bed, one hand wrapped around her breast, the other cupping her face. Her vision was too blurred by tears to see if he was inside of her, but she didn’t care. They were stripped of their clothes, and didn’t even bother to lock the door, it was THAT heated. Frisk feels herself choking up, mentally scarred by the sight of her boyfriend touching her mother.

“Frisk?!” Sans drops Toriel, shocked. “Y-you’re not supposed to be here!”

“Well, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY FUCKING MOM!”

Both Toriel and Sans gasp. Frisk, the innocent pacifist, had never sweared before. “Wait, cheating?” Toriel narrows her eyes at Sans. “Oh, Frisk, dear, you know your feelings for Sans aren’t mutual.”

Sans could only stutter. “T-that’s not-”

“Really?” Frisk hissed. “THAT SEEMS LIKE THE FUCKING CASE, DOESN’T IT, SANS?!” 

Toriel came over. She places her hands on Frisk’s shoulders and looked into her watery red eyes. “I’m sorry too, my child. I think you should go, Frisk.” she hugged her tight. “Sans is my boyfriend, you know. I’m sorry about your crush on him, but we’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Frisk...” Sans’ voice cracks. Frisk could hear his choked breathing. He had dressed himself, and was coming towards her.

“Leave me alone, Sans. And mom, Sans was my boyfriend, not my crush.”

Toriel smiled at her “That’s cute, Frisk. I know you like to imagine things.” Toriel pats Frisk’s head. “But use your logic, dear child. Why would Sans do this with me if he liked you?”

“Get away from her, Toriel.” Sans elbows her. “Frisk is right. I’m her boyfriend. You never to took her feelings seriously, Toriel. Go.”

Toriel rolls her eyes. “Way to comfort the child, Sans. Whatever. I have a PTA meeting in five.”

Toriel dresses and leaves the house.

Frisk could only cry on your knees, too hurt to do anything else. Sans rushes over to her and tries to hug her, but she pushed him away.

“I-I trusted you, Sans. I did. I really did. Your confession...our date at the dance...walking home together everyday...” Frisk buried your face in her hands, to sad to speak.

“I-I’m sorry, babe.” Sans tries to hug her again, but she shoves him away. He lands on the letter, crumpling the edge. He picks it up, mouth agape.

“I came here to tell you about...about my admission...I was accepted into the college...”

Sans tries to kiss you, and this time you’re too weak and drained of tears to fight back. “I’m so s-sorry you had to f-find out at this time...” 

“Why did you cheat on me?” Frisk asks, not understanding what she did wrong.

Sans freezes.

“You’re not going to like the answer, sugar.” He looks away.

Frisk growled and threw the crumpled letter in his face. “You better fucking spill!”

Sans took a deep breath. “The truth is...the truth is that it’s because I wasn’t getting any sex out of us. I love you, romantically, but I just can’t live without getting laid once in awhile. Getting off just doesn’t do it for me. I still do love you, Frisk...you...you know that...”

Frisk was still crying. “If you really loved me, you would know not to do this! I can’t believe you!”

“I’m sorry, angel...you don’t deserve this...”

She scratched him, hard. “Don’t use that pet name on me ever again! Only my special someone can call me that. You're not my lover anymore, and now I know that you never were.”

“Frisk, no!” Sans cried in devastation.

Frisk ran out the door, onto the street. It had started to pour. Fine by her. It matched her gloomy mood. She pumped her arms and legs forward, knowing exactly where she wanted to go. Sans chased after her, but eventually lost her due to the heavy rain. 

“Frisk?!!” Sans called frantically. “Frisk, where are you going? It’s not safe out here! Come back to me!”

She had enough. Stopping, she turned around, glare murderous and unforgiving. 

“And do you think it would be with YOU?!” she slapped him as hard as she could, anger flooding through her veins. Sans fell to the ground, the impact scraping his bones. “By the time I get back, you’d probably be spooning with another girl!”

“You know that’s not true! Plus, I know you’re not going forgive me that fast. But this is about your safety! You could get struck by lightning! Frisk, FRISK!” he crawled towards her, but slipped from the wet sidewalk.

“LIKE YOU CARE!” Frisk yelled back at him.

“I’LL BE WAITING AT YOUR HOUSE!” Sans calls, too weak to run after her. “DON’T GO ANYWHERE DANGEROUS, PLEASE!!! I CAN’T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU!”

“You already have.” Frisk answered through gritted teeth. Leaving Sans in the rain, she ran and ran. 

Arriving at the county jail, she stepped in the meet an officer.

“I’d like to visit a prisoner, please.”

The officer sighed. "I need their number, birthdate, and the birthdate of everyone with you. Are you on their visitor list?”

“I believe so.”

“Okay. Go on ahead.”

Frisk took a deep breath. It’s been awhile since she had done it. “Chara Taac Dreemurr. Number 37024, born September 15, 20XY. It’s just me. I have the same birthday as Chara.”

“You’re Frisk? The one he never shuts up about?”

“Um, yes...?” she replied uneasily.

“Wait here.”

Frisk waits in the waiting room, nervous and anxious. She tenses up as “Confident” by Demi Lopawto comes up on the radio. Not the way to relax.

She looks up as the officer returns. “Follow me.”

He leads you to Chara. What had he meant, "won't shut up about"? In a good way or bad way?

It’s dark. Chara comes out from the darkness, the shadows around him dissolving until he was clear in view. 

He had grown taller, so muscular he looked like he could be son of Hulk, and, Frisk regretting thinking it, but hotter. Prison workouts must’ve really done something to him. He was twenty-one now, two years older than she was.

“Chara.”

He looks up at her. “Frisk?!”

Chara rushed towards her, crushing her in a muscle-packed hug, trying not to hurt her with the metal cuffs. Frisk tensed up, then relaxed, glad that his reaction was positive. It had been forever since she hugged a human male, and she took comfort in the feeling.

“Frisk...it’s been so long since you visited...” He buries his head in your shoulder, his scent clinging to her wet clothes.

She rubbed his back. “I know. I’m sorry. Sans wouldn’t let me.”

Chara took note of her red eyes. “What happened?”

“Sans cheated on me with Toriel.”

His eyes widen. “With mom?!”

“Yeah.” You swallowed, trying not to cry. “I mean it’s not much better, with Sans being seven years older and us being supposed step-siblings, but...”

Chara shut her up with his lips. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. “Even if I’m behind bars, I’ll always be here for you.”

Frisk looked away. For five years, Chara had insisted that he liked her. Frisk firmly believed that it was all an act to get her to think evil and join him in his misery as a prisoner, but sometimes...sometimes, the way he looked at her, his tone of voice...she almost believed what he said was true. And now, with Sans gone, she believed him even more, and liked him more. But something told her that she should pull away. 

“Chara, I’m sorry. I know I don’t visit every chance I get, but I can’t break the law to join you.”

Chara’s voice lowers to a husky whisper. “That’s still what you believe, doll? That was never what I meant. For so long, THAT’S why you never accepted my love?”

“Well, both you and Sans asked at the same time, and Sans wasn’t a criminal, so he seemed like the practical choice...” 

Chara laughs. “That’s one of the real reasons we were rivals, you know.”

Frisk was shocked. “Really? But I thought it was because of the whole Papyrus thing, in another timeline...”

Chara shrugged. “I’ve thrown a few rocks at his brother before, but nothing else. Plus, Sans knows how to erase timelines and shit. When it comes down to magic, it’s not a problem for him. Ah, remember those days, love? You desperately wanted Sans to like you, but you thought he hated you because of your resemblance to me. The truth is that Sans thought you had a crush on me, even though you were only following your quota of giving everyone a second chance. That’s why he tried so hard to ignore you, he didn’t want to like someone who had a crush on someone else. At the same time, I thought you liked Sans. I wanted to annihilate him. He wanted the same. But Sans...Sans overlooked one little detail, a potential roadblock. And that was Flowey.”

“Flowey...Chara, you never did tell me why you killed him.”

“Really, babe? I thought you would’ve figured that out. I killed him out of jealousy. Seeing you feed him fertilizer everyday, going out of your way to make sure he got enough sunshine...I couldn’t help it.”

Frisk never liked Flowey. She was nearly killed when trying to resurrect him, and even then, he was still a dick, like he was doing HER a favor letting him live. She had gotten over his death long ago. Despite it, she felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

Frisk buries her face into her hands. “This whole time, I thought you were evil.”

“That’s right, gorgeous. I wanted you so bad, but Sans...well, I lost to his game pretty miserably.” Chara holds up his handcuffs for her to see, only to get jerked back into the ground by the chains.

“So you don’t want me to be evil like you?”

“I was never evil, princess. Just naughty and misunderstood.” He winks with a sad smile and sighs. “Prison is hell, Frisk. People assume it’s just a free hotel, and that it’s not that bad. I thought that too, when I was first arrested for murder. It’s so much worse. There’s always inmates trying to manipulate you. There’s drugs, gangs, and racists everywhere. I can’t do shit without being suspicious. I know we’re polar opposites, and I shouldn’t be ruining your innocence, but you’re the only thing that keeps me alive, Frisk.” He’s crying now, something Frisk never would’ve thought he was even capable of eight years ago.

Sans had already ruined my innocence, she thought. What do I have to lose?

“Chara...” You leaned into him, not knowing how to react. You felt so bad for him

The guard calls out from behinds. “Your time’s up, miss.”

“I’ll be waiting for you, Frisk.” Chara stares at you longingly. “I’m getting released in three weeks. Then we can be together.”

Frisk felt a rush of emotion looking at Chara, she didn’t know why she felt so downcast, so sorry for a murderer...Chara seemed so strong physically, but tormented mentally from the eight years in jail. Who was she kidding, of course he deserved another chance.

Leaning on the tips of her toes, she kissed him on the lips gently and ruffled his hair.

“Bye, Chara.”

She left with the officer, feeling more empty and emotionless than she’s ever had.

Leaving the prison, you exited the gates. Your face was met with a flash, then an angry, not-so-sincere smile. Before she knew it, Sans had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still.

“What the hell were you thinking, visiting Chara?!” he growled. “You know damn well you’re not allowed to!”

“Not allowed to?!” Frisk pulled away from his grasp. “Go away! STAY AWAY! You don’t fucking own me, you never did, and not anymore!”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sans buries his face in his hands, devastated by the memory, so devastated he doesn’t bother to say anymore.

“And then what happened?” Blueberry lowers his voice to a low volume, a rare occurrence.

Blue takes a deep breath. “Well...”

__________________________________________________________________________

After Chara’s sentence was over, Frisk and Chara dated for ten months. Sans didn’t care much of their relationship at first, doubting Frisk would choose Chara over him once he re-confessed his love, but when she didn’t, the jealousy began.

Since Toriel still didn’t believe Frisk could possibly be with Sans, she still told everyone she was dating him, despite the fact he had tried to break up with her multiple times in public and private. Frisk, annoyed by both of their antics, moved out and bought an apartment with the gold she had.

One night, Sans broke into Frisk’s room to read her journal. 

He skipped to present day. “August 19, 201X. Let’s see.”

Sans skimmed over the most part, but stopped when he saw the word “virginity.”

Sans read the part aloud. “Chara and I agreed next Friday would be the day we would first sleep together. Fucking finally. I’m probably overreacting, but I’m still not over my breakup with Sans. I need this.”

Sans hugged the notebook in delight. Perhaps he still had a chance. Wait, what was that on her nightstand?

Sans choked on air as he saw a stash of echoflower vodka, the strongest alcohol in their state. What had he done to her innocence?

_________________________________________________________________________

“WHY WOULD THE HUMAN DRINK SUCH A DISGUSTING JUICE?”

“Me. That’s why.”

“I SEE. YOU ARE A TRUE-WHAT WAS THE WORD? PENIS? DICK? YES. THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE.”

“I have to agree on that.”

“HOW DID YOU GET BACK TOGETHER?”

“Well, we-”

Hitman ran into the room, sweat on his skull.

“We can’t find Frisk! She's gone, nowhere to be found! Come on, help us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes you read that right XD Demi Lovato has become Demi Lopawto


	12. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses go find Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I exaggerated everything  
> I've been playing too much of the Batman Telltale Series  
> Help me

The search was chaos. All the Sanses were raging, biting their phalanges, and turning everything over. Blue gave Blueberry a glare, reminding him not to say that Blue was probably the one responsible for Frisk’s disappearance.

 

In all the flipping around, Hitman was the only one actually searching. He walks out to the balcony and comes back into the house looking looking. He whistles, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“I think I have lead to where Frisk might me. Come look.”

 

The Sanses walk out to the balcony, and gasp they see Frisk’s faint footsteps.

 

“Into the forest?!” asks Science Sans. “Why?”

 

“What was she thinking?!” says Horror Sans.

 

“It’s not safe out there...” muttered Error Sans.

 

“Oh no.” Dancetale Sans furrows his browbones.

 

“We have to find her!” Gaster Sans yelled.

 

“SHE’S GOING TO DIE! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT THE HUMAN!” sobbed Blueberry. 

 

Soon, the Sanses were back to square one. Everyone was rolling around, sweating, and not listening to each other. Blue got more frustrated, seeing that no one seemed to know what they were doing. He gritted his teeth as Kitty Sans was flung towards his face.

 

Sans stopped the cat in midair. Blue Sans could feel himself growing bigger. Feeling more powerful because of his size, he forces everyone’s teeth together with his magic, shutting them up. His eye glowed cyan as he slammed all his counterparts into the wall. “LISTEN, ASSHATS. We have to follow the footsteps. FRISK IS IN DANGER. IF WE WANT TO SAVE HER, YOU WILL COOPERATE, AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. I’M. IN. CHARGE.”

 

The rest of the Sanses nodded, glad that they someone had a plan.

 

“Let’s go.” Blue Sans turns his heel, heading into the unknown.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Sans was in no mood for horseplay as he followed Frisk’s scent into the forest, not realizing that he looked way more intimidating than he was intending to. He stood seven feet tall. His clothes burned with magic. He shoved past trees with no mercy and held the rest of the Sanses in the air with his magic as he moved as quickly as he could. 

 

Why he was so mad? He didn’t really know. Maybe it was because he wanted to be the one saving Frisk, but he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere without help. He felt himself grow another inch with fury, his magic clutching tighter. 

 

Sans could only think about how much better it would be if Frisk was there, stroking his chest and whispering comforting things into his earsocket. A tear slid down his face.

 

He stopped as his leg hit a tree stem. His eyesockets widened as he realized where he was.

 

“The treehouse...” he whispered, pupils wide and disbelieving. “Had Frisk...come here? Why? I thought she would’ve gone to Asriel’s after our breakup, or something like that...”

 

“A breakup?” Lust fumed. “Is that why she’s disappeared? Because of you and your-”

 

Blue shucked a few twigs and leaves into Lust’s mouth. “Quiet,” he demanded.

 

“Wait.” Science Sans adjusted his glasses. “Do you see that?”

 

Blue turned around and narrowed his eyes, activating his enhanced monster vision and hearing. “There’s a figure up ahead. Three, four figures in a struggle. I hear screaming.”

 

“You think it might be Frisk?”

 

Blue glares. “Might be.”

 

Fresh shrugs. “You sure? I mean, that looks pretty serious. Frisk can take care o’ you, and look at you, big bad skeleton. I doubt it’s her, just sa’in.”

 

Blue growls. “Doesn’t matter. I’m dropping you all, go get over there fast as you can before we lose sight of them. Keep your magic ready. Hitman, load your gun. We don’t know what they might have with them.”

 

The Sanses nodded. Their eyes begin to flame up, one by one, a rainbow of magic taking form. Fireballs formed in hands. They all grow larger.

 

“We’re ready,” answered Red.

 

“Mrrooowwwww.” Kitty Sans hissed, poofing up his fur and extracting his sharp claws.

 

In less than half a second, the Sanses had teleported behind the people. As Blue stopped moving, he saw what was happening.

 

Frisk on the forest floor, tied up, her skin bloody and torn from the rope. One guy in a mask was stripping her of her clothes. The second one had a video camera out, and was recording Frisk’s soon-to-be raping. The third one had Frisk pinned to the floor and had a knife to her neck, threatening to cut her if she struggled.

 

It hurt so much for Sans to see Frisk like this, his one and only being tortured so severely. Once Sans snapped out of shock, he let out a low, threatening growl.

 

“Damn, we’re going to be so stinkin’ rich once we get this tape of the ambassador-WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Sans didn’t blame their astonishment. Not everyday you’ll see eleven furious skeletons and an angry cat behind you. Blue used his magic to freeze the hand the knife was in, and jerked it out of the way, saving Frisk from any further harm. 

 

The danger wasn’t over yet. The rapist shucked the knife towards Blue. He stopped in midair with two burning fingers. 

 

“Dancer, Science, Fresh and Horror, go take this one. Lust, Red, Gaster, and Error, go for the bastard with the video camera. Blueberry, Hitman, Starry, untie Frisk. I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

The Sanses sprung into action.

 

The fight wasn’t easy. Sure, the Sanses were more powerful in magic, but a bit less skilled in combat. The rapists blocked many bones, dodged lots of kicks, and threw unavoidable punches towards the Sanses. As the rapist effortlessly stuck Horror’s neck between his elbow and slammed him into the ground, Blue began to worry about their chances of winning.

 

But he couldn’t waste time worrying about injuries, Frisk’s life was in danger. The rapist he was fighting-the one who was stripping Frisk-was not as good. He lunges forward, attempting to stab Sans with a knife. Sans moves to the left, turns around so that he was behind his enemy, and grabs the rapist in a chokehold. 

 

Sans reverts his hands so that one was grabbing the head and the other was holding both hands in place behind his back. He forcefully pushes the rapist into the ground by the head and rubs his eyes into the dirt, hoping to dull down his most important sense; sight.

 

Focusing hard on the hands, Sans makes a pairs of bonecuffs with his magic to temporarily restrain him. Throwing a dead tree over the criminal to keep him in place, he heads over to help the others. 

 

One down, two to go. He headed over to jackass number two, the one with the video camera.

 

Sans rushes towards him, ready to fight. Red already had his arms around the waist. Blue signaling for him to let go. Red let go. Before the criminal could even regain consciousness, Blue delivered a good punch to the stomach. Blue raised his arm and bent his glowing blue fingers straight, ready to give a clean cut. As the guy ran towards him again, he pounded his throat with his arm. His victim staggered back, neck burnt with a blue flame mark.

 

Seizing his chance, Error formed nine of his strings to wrap around the lower legs. Pulling their ankles back toward him, the rapist landed on his face with a ‘thud’. 

 

“Nice.” Blue blew out the fire on his phalanges, a waft of smoke drifting from his fingertips. “Keep him down, for now.”

Sans ran towards the last enemy, the one who had his knife dangerously close at Frisk’s skin before. Blue concentrates the hardest he had all night, using all the magic he could muster to create a sturdy bone. He would use this as a staff.

 

Blue’s anger turned into worry as his enemy knocked down all the remaining Sanses with a roundhouse kick.

 

“You want more?” Blue hated that voice, it was so rough, like sandpaper, so smug and demanding. “Come and get it.”

 

Blue ran backwards from the him, jumped off from a rock, extended his leg with his bone-staff above, ready to give to give the miscreant what he deserved.

 

The criminal would not go down easy, as he grabbed Blue’s ankle in midair and slammed his entire body into the ground.

 

Blue winced, there was definitely a cracked bone there. The rapist showed no mercy, blood dripping from his lips. He tried to cut Sans. In the last minute, Sans raised his bone staff and the knife sliced through it instead. 

 

Blue was saved when Kitty Sans jumped onto the rapist’s face, clawing his cheeks and pulling his hair out. By now, the rest of the Sanses had regained conciousness, and were trying to help Kitty restrain him.

 

Unfortunately, a few others had managed to regain consciousness too. 

 

“You fucking bitch.” The second rapist had escaped his chains, and was walking towards a helpless Frisk, one hand over a black eye and the other holding a knife. “You. YOU’RE THE REASON WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM, YOU NECROPHILIAC.”

 

The first rapist had also lifted the wood over his head, and had his shoe over Sans’ stomach, keeping him in place. The other Sanses were too occupied with cuffing the third rapist to help. 

 

His knife was right over Sans’ head, ready to chop him down the middle. The same scenario for Frisk on the other side.

 

He was too weak to summon bones or magic, too tired to struggle.

 

He didn’t want to die this way.

 

He wanted to die a happy death, knowing Frisk was safe and sound.

 

And she wasn’t.

 

The second rapist obviously still had interest in Frisk. He played with his knife, drawing the edge dangerously close to Frisk’s sweating breasts, laughing maniacally.

 

“Frisk...” Blue groaned.

 

The rapist grinned, looking like a shark as he leaned into Frisk’s face, chuckling. “There’s no prince to save you now, ambassador.”

 

Then, Frisk did something unexpected.

 

“Are you serious? I’m not that much of a damsel. Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck everything. I’m fed up with this bullshit.” Frisk pushed him off of her with an easy swipe. She kicked him back into the woods and lifted herself off this ground.

 

Frisk then made her way to to Sans, pumping her arms and legs as fast as she could.

 

“YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS.” The first rapist screamed, furious at his injuries. Dirt crumbled from his eyes as he prepared to stab Sans. “I WILL-huh?”

 

His knife was jerked out of his hand, and shoved into his own back. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he spit blood onto Sans’ face. 

 

As he fell to the ground, Sans got a clear view of Frisk, in which he couldn’t help but think she looked like an amazoness warrior in the moonlight. He was so grateful, yet worried.

 

She fell on him, the couple squishing each other in a messy hug. 

 

Sans chuckled, happy tears in his eyes as he rubbed her back. “Damn, babe. Knife to his back? Savage. You were pretty badass out there. I’m proud of you.”

 

Sans pushed a strand of Frisk’s hair as he waited for her reply. “Thanks, Sans.” She smiled, the best thing Sans had seen all day. “It was more of a fear thing. Once I realized how powerless I was making myself, I toughened up.”

 

“I’m glad you did.” Sans hugged her tighter.

 

“Enough of that, ya lovebirds. Let’s get home. I called the police, cuffed them good. These criminals will be in a jail cell in no time.” Hitman appears behind them, smiling. The rest of the Sanses come back out. Kitty Sans leaps into Frisk’s arms.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

 

Blue picks up Frisk bridal style, cuddling her close as they rubbed noses. The other Sanses turned away, trying not to get jealous. After all, Blue deserved her affection.

 

“Will you all be okay?” Frisk looks concerned at the Sans’ scratches and bruises.

 

“We’ll be fine, with some monster food.” Horror holds Frisk’s hand in his.

 

Having the Sanses with you was a blessing, yet a curse. Jealousy, but loyalty. Nonetheless, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes. There will be a Halloween chapter tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr. Message me, I'm lonely. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yanderebunny303


	13. Drunk Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween chapter, three days late? I will never forgive myself.

“Frisk?”

 

You woke up to the scent of musk and the feeling of bony fingers stroking your hair gently. Looking up, you saw that it was Red. He smiled down at you, glad to see you awake. Beneath you was Blue, who had pulled your shirt collar under your breasts, giving you sleepy kisses.

 

“Rise and shine.” Red leans over to kiss your cheek.

 

“Not yet…” you grabbed the blankets and submerged yourself once more.

 

“Tired?” Red ruffles your hair.

 

“I guess you could say that. What happened after we left the woods?” You placed your hand on your forehead, trying to get ahold of your thoughts.

 

“We ate monster food, bandaged you up, and called Toriel over so you could be healed over a night of sleep.” He squishes your cheek. “Because today is Halloween, Frisk.”

 

“Halloween passed.”

 

“Not for monsters. Our calendar is three days off, remember?”

 

You perked up. This meant it was in time for Undyne's party, and that you had a chance to wear your costume after all! You rolled out of bed, passed the Sanses, pulling on clothes along the way. As you burst into the bathroom, you got to work.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

After about an hour, your transformation was complete.

 

You looked in the mirror, more than satisfied with the result. You had straightened your hair, then re-curled it for more length and cleaner locks. You had highlighted it as well, your brown roots fading to fawn to a dirty blonde. As an extra touch, you took small strips of hair from either side of your head and pinned them back to look like tiny cat ears. Perfect.

 

For the clothes, you had thigh-high black leather pumps on, with laced hearts on the inside that connect to the lingerie under your clothes. You were wearing the shortest grey shorts you had ever worn in your life, so short that it was pretty much just panties at this point, along with a black lace up shirt that revealed a LOT of cleavage. On top, you paired everything with a cardigan, top hat, and magic wand.

 

There! Now you were a sexy magician.

 

You usually did your best to avoid “sexy” Halloween costumes on Halloween, but this was an exception. This-this was going to amazing in comparison to the costumes you had picked out for Sans.

 

You walked back out into the bedroom, tilting your hat and waving your wand. 

 

“Like what you see?” You teased the Sanses.

 

The Sanses’ jaws were unhinging and falling off, not to mention how much they were drooling. “Damn.” You laughed, clicking as few jaws back into place and kissing away a few drool spots on the Sanses.

 

“Go to the living room,” you instructed. “I have costumes for all of you.”

 

The Sanses scrambled downstairs like doggies taking orders. But when they saw what you prepared for them...

 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” 

 

You snickered. This was the perfect comeback.

 

All the Sanses were dressed in rabbit onesies, colored according to their magic. Blue wore light blue, Red wore red, Gaster wore yellow, Horror wore brown, Error wore black, Science wore green, Lust wore purple, Hitman wore grey, Fresh wore pink, Starry wore blue and gold, Blueberry wore cyan, and Dancer wore a dark blue. And of course Kitty Sans wore a tiny white onesie with bunny ears, which he hated.

 

“You all look so cute!” you squealed.

 

Gaster facepalmed. “We did not save you for this.”

 

You pulled his arm. “Hell yes you did. Come on, let's get to Undyne's party.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The party was…

 

Interesting.

 

Lust gave you a lap dance, and the Sanses got drunk. Soon, twelve drunk bunnies were sleeping and drooling on you. 

 

Thank Asgore Undyne let you all stay over for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr of loneliness: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yanderebunny303


	14. Sushi Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tumbleweed rolls past* Guys? You there?
> 
> I luv all my readers, but I really have to thank I NEED ANSWERS, who followed me all the way.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

“Here, Kitty.” You reached out to your cat Sans, hoping for some help.

 

Kitty Sans didn't move, only pawed at the air lazily.

 

You sighed and tucked the last flower into your hair carefully, behind the ear. You flicked a stray piece of dry sashimi off your belly and straightened yourself.

 

You felt ridiculous in the getup, but the Sanses deserved it.

 

As a reward for saving you yesterday, you had covered yourself in sushi as a practice of nyotaimori. The Sanses loved food and were always chewing your flesh, so you thought it would be a good idea.

 

Taking a look in the mirror (you had set it up for this), you admired yourself. Sure, it wasn't the best, but you looked okay.

 

For this, you had first tufted up two strips of your hair on both sides of your head to look like tiny cat ears. The Sanses liked this, you knew. ESPECIALLY Kitty Sans. As a touch of floral arrangement, you had set a few flowers in your hair to feel a little more like art then like a sushi platter.

 

You were naked, but the baked sashimi and lion rolls covered up what you didn't want to show. This way, the Sanses could eat their way to what they wanted. Complete with a few leaves and flowers, you were the perfect sushi arrangement.

 

Kitty Sans sniffed at your hair. “Kitty, please don't touch the flowers.” Kitty Sans let out a tiny kitten sneeze and fell over again, morphing back into a lump of fur. You sighed. In an attempt to keep Kitty from eating off of you while you worked, you had fed him every bit of cat food that he wanted. Kind of regretting that now.

 

As you heard footsteps, you knew the Sanses were coming home. You took a deep breath as the Sanses slowly opened the door.

 

An awkward silence passed through the room as the Sanses’ cheeks gained color.

 

You began to get worried. What if you looked stupid? What if you looked like an attention whore? What if there wasn’t enough sushi on you?

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Lust raised his browbones, shucking his tuxedo off to the side as he did.

 

“I-I...sushi…nyotaim-mori?” you felt embarrassed, like the fact that twelve men seeing you covered in sushi was finally sinking in.

 

“I needed this...” Dancer stepped forward.

 

“Aw, Frisk. You shouldn't have. You're too thoughtful.” Science praised, blushing.

 

“I’m glad you all like it.” You traced a finger up your belly, leaning back. “So...you hungry?”

 

“I am now.” Error says, smile reaching up to his ear(holes?), glitching harder than he usually does.

 

The Sanses started with a massage, gently rubbing your skin as they soothed your nervous muscles. You closed your eyes as Starry grasped your chin and ran his tongue up your bottom lip.

 

You tensed as you felt a bite on your neck. “Does it feel good, princess?” a Sans from down below asked.

 

You couldn’t answer because your mouth was suddenly invaded by not one, but the two tongues of Starry and Blueberry. Hot liquid ran down your chin.

 

You hadn’t actually felt anything being eaten off of you, save for a sushi on your left breast. You gently pushed away the Sanses kissing you by the chin with two fingers to see. Red nibbled off some remaining sticky rice and went in for a bite, stuffing his mouth with much breast as he could and biting down gently, his face red and flushed. You could feel him salivating furiously on your skin.

 

“RED!! Behave yourself!”

 

Red Sans only looked up at you seductively, smiling deviously at your expression.

 

Just as you reached over to slap him, he lifted his teeth of your skin, strands of spit dripping onto your belly. “Mmm, are you going to punish me, PaciFrisk?”

 

You growled. You despised the nickname, as accurate as it was.

 

Blueberry sniffed, pawing at you to get your attention. He pressed his teeth up against your cheek and continued his string of kisses. You gently pulled your face away from his, giving him an apologetic smile.

 

“As much as I like being invaded by all of you, we’re here to eat dinner, not to fuck.”

 

Blue sighed, then nodded, eyelids shut. “She’s right.” He begins pouring some Gin and Tonic into a few glasses, and the others do the same, leaving one glass of Sangria-your favorite-for you, and a cup of orange juice for Blueberry.

 

“Cheers, everyone,” says Blue. “To chef and sushi model, Frisk.” 

 

They Sanses clink glasses.

 

The rest of the dinner was quiet. You could tell that the Sanses were disappointed that you turned down their offer for sex, but still enjoyed the sushi, stuffing their faces hungrily.

 

Blueberry sighed, staring longingly at your breasts. The rest of the Sanses were doing the same.

 

You petted Blueberry, which he enjoyed, his eyes closing and his mouth curling into a happy grin. He reached for your breast, to which you raised an eyebrow. He began sulking again. The rest of the Sanses made sad puppy dog eyes at you.

 

“Awww, are you guys really that downcast from me saying no?”

 

The Sanses all nodded once, perfectly in sync. You stifled a giggle.

 

“Tell you what. Let me go clean up, and we can continue what we were doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://yanderebunny303.tumblr.com


	15. Gangbang; Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I really missed you all, it's just that I've been so busy with art and school, Frans fanart in particular.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You had planned on taking a shower BEFORE everything, but the Sanses had licked you so clean there really wasn’t anything left to wash.

You walked into the room to find all twelve (including Kitty) Sanses waiting for you, beckoning. You scratched your arm awkwardly. You had the utmost confidence when dealing with one or two Sanses, but this you had never done before.

Red grabbed your arm and led you to the couch, where you were held in place while the Sanses undressed you.

Gaster Sans grabs your face and tilts it towards him. He leans down and kisses you, letting you suck on his tongue. Saliva spills out of the edge of your mouth as he shoves his magic deeper and deeper.

Down below, Lust and Horror were tugging your panties up into your snatch, tugging tighter and tighter until you began groaning in pain. Lust chuckles, slides them off, and pockets them for himself.

On your sides, Blueberry and Rad forced the cups of your sports bra under your breasts, leaving them out for the Sanses to see them bounce. You flushed.

The Sanses let you go, and you dropped to your knees on the floor as they stood up and grinned. Blue Sans pulls your chin up and brings it to his...um...crotchal area. 

The remaining Sanses kneeled down and spread your legs as wide as they could go, and stretched you open for all of them to see. You felt the coldness in the air, and then a thick finger in you. More Sanses began shoving their phalanges in you, laughing as you squirmed and cried.

Once they finished completely humiliating you, Blue lined himself up, rubbing you teasingly as he observed your reaction.

“This is how it’s gonna go.” Blue puts his finger on your nose. “I’m gonna fuck you, and all the rest of us are going to fuck you too. One by one. You’re going to take us, all the way, no resistance, no excuses.” He sticks his fingers in you, which makes a loud, wet sound that all the Sanses could hear, and leans into your face, smiling while watching you whimper in embarrassment.

You nodded, shaking a little. 

“Good.” He grinned again. “Now, get ready.”


	16. Gangbang; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired help XD

“First...we need to take care of a few things.”

Blue Sans raised a hand…And sent a Sans flying across the room, into a dirty sock pile.

He follows with another, and then another, until you had to stop him by grabbing his arm.

You suspected that he only wanted an excuse to make the other Sanses look stupid, but they weren’t hurt, so you guessed it couldn’t be helped.

He laid you down.

“Sans...” 

“Quiet.”

Okay. That was demeaning. You looked at Sans, who now had no pupils in his sockets. He’s preparing himself with his hand. (He’s getting quite big, this might really hurt.)

_________________________________________________________________________

Seven Sanses later, you weren’t holding up so well.

“I...can’t...take...anymore...loads….”

Your head was on Science Sans’ lap, where he was using a wet towel to keep you from fainting. 

Hitman finally finishes as juices slides out of your mouth. You were sweating, crying, breathing heavily, and red with spankings and bruises. 

“Stop...” you whimpered into the pillow as Sans slapped you again.

Red picks you up and lays down, pushing you against his pelvis as he seats you on him. You fall back in exhaustion, into Sans’ arms, and for once you don’t mind his bony ribcage.

“Tired, babe? That’s too bad, because we are far from done.”


	17. A chill universal meet-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a break from writing gangbang and write some AU stuff. Well, think of it as an AU of all the existing AUs XD
> 
> So, what if the Sanses brought their Frisks along with them to the main universe?

It was a cold night, but you were warm, for you were on the lap of your Sans, wrapped in a blanket, watching a movie next to the fireplace. 

This place, looking much like a big Christmas inn, had become the meeting spot for all the Sanses and their Frisks to come from time to time, maybe once, twice every six months. Your rooms were on the rotunda, the first story (which you were currently on), was a big kitchen/dining room/living room, and the library/antique objects collection was underground. There was a blizzard outside, furious swirling ice making it hard to see past the windows. 

Your Sans had already fallen asleep. Still, he manages to gently stroke your back, bringing you comfort and warmth. You look around.

Red Sans had his Frisk on his lap. You’ve always admired her sense of fashion. Red Frisk wore a black-and-red sweater that fell around her shoulders, showing her bra straps, along with jeans, shorts, chunky black boots, and hair band with two red devil horns on it (very fitting). Red Sans was rubbing his thumb over the necklace that she always wore, a gift that he had given her for her birthday. They seemed to be flirting.

On the couch was Science Sans and his Frisk. Science Frisk didn’t seem to be too concerned with her looks, but you thought that she still looked quite pretty, with her choppy bangs and flushed cheeks. She looked very much like a schoolgirl, with her button-up grey sweater, skirt and Mary Jane shoes. Like Sans, she wore big, black-rimmed glasses. She was perfect for Science Sans, practical, smart, and young, after all, Science was not the type to obsess over bust size or physical appearance.

Science Sans was tapping his fingers, inching them closer and closer to her hand, before withdrawing them and wiping sweat off his forehead. He tries again, but Frisk lifts her hand to type on her phone. Science Sans looks embarrassed. It’s okay. He’ll get there someday.

Meanwhile, Lust Sans and his Frisk are getting busy on the other side of the couch. The two were eating each other faces out again...Lust Sans’ shirt was on the floor, and he had his Frisk’s ankles in a pair of handcuffs. You hear a smack, followed by a moan of ecstasy. Unlike the rest of you, she kept her hair long and curled, presumably for kinky hair-pulling reasons. Lust moans shamelessly as he begins to unzip his pants. His Frisk drools in excitement, her pet-collar dangling.

Horror Sans takes a deep breath as he inhales the scent of his Frisk. She had explained to you that her Sans always gets antsy every time she has her period. Horror Frisk was missing an arm and an eye from her past beatings, but chose to stay with her Sans to help with his mental recovery. You had gladly paid for his therapy sessions with your ambassador money, and it seems that he was getting better.

Gaster Sans and Frisk seemed to be making up! Their argument had lasted for weeks, retorts being tossed back and forth, endless anger and guilt, so you were definitely glad it was ending. Gaster Frisk had gotten pregnant a few months before, and you suggested that they both stayed in your universe until the baby was born in case they needed a doctor, which they both agreed to. The problem was, Gaster Sans had missed many appointments and ultrasounds due to his hectic new work schedule, so Gaster Frisk had been getting extremely lonely. In turn, she invited over a friend to chat from time to time and began ignoring him. Gaster Sans then got jealous of all the time she was spending with him, and a lot of drama followed. But to every conflict, there was a resolution, and your soul calmed as the two of them hugged in apology.

Rad Sans and his Frisk were laughing hysterically as they texted on his phone, and they held their breath waiting for the reply before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Outer Sans and his Frisk were chatting animatedly as they flipped through the pages of an old astronomy book they had found in the library. Frisk points to something on the page, exclaiming in delight, and Outer Sans says something along the lines of “not as amazing as you”, receiving a kiss on the cheek as Frisk calls him a dork.

Mafia Frisk was half asleep on Mafia Sans’ chest. He stroked her hair as she snuffled, her nose red and her eyes bleary. Mafia Frisk had gotten sick a few days ago, the weather in this universe was completely different than the type they were used to. Their guns laid to the side, untouched, a rare sight. Sans pulled her to him and kissed her on both cheeks, reassuring her that her cold would be gone soon. He really could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

Dancetale Sans turned on his Ipod and plugged the earbuds into his Frisk’s ears. A new soundtrack, you presumed. They were both a bit shy, and mostly bonded through dancing, but you knew one of them would make a move sooner or later. 

Kitty Frisk just had a litter of seven kittens, some brown and white, some spotted. Kitty Sans was doing a good job so far of taking care of them. Your heart warmed as the kittens stumbled over to their mom, sleepy and tired from a day of chasing each other around. You giggled as Kitty Sans picked up a runaway kitten by the scruff of it’s neck and brought the squirming tabby back to mom.

Suddenly, you heard snickering. You turned around to see Sans dangling your bra in the air. You were so caught up with everyone that you didn’t even notice. You gasped in disgust, took off your shoe and smacked him with your slipper.

What a way to end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks for reading!


	18. Stressed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has rlly been too long (-/////-)

“She won’t come out.”

The Sanses stood in front of Frisk’s bedroom door.

“It’s been like what, a day now?” Red massaged his temples. 

“I’m not surprised, did you hear what she said? We’ll be lucky if she ever wants to do it again.”

“IS THAT WHY THE HUMAN HAS SUCH A BIG STASH OF INSTANT NOODLES IN HER ROOM?” Blueberry innocently peeked under the door.

Blue readied his magic. “I’m going in.” 

Lust put his hand on Blue’s shoulder. “Are you serious? You know she hates it when we go in without knocking.”

“Maybe for you, but I’m an exception.”

Lust glared. “Suit yourself.”

___________________________________________________________________

“Frisk? You there?” Blue teleported into the room, looking for Frisk.

He spotted her, cross-legged in bed, reading a book. Sans walked over to her slowly, taking a spot on the bed, touching her cheek with one hand and touching her leg with the other.

“Did we overdo it?”

“What?” Frisk cocks her head.

“The...you know.” Sans pulls down her collar and points to her breasts and chest, full of red scratches and bruises.

She pulls up the blankets and laughs. “Oh, that? No, that’s...not it.”

Sans raises a browbone.

“Sans, I...I’m questioning whether I still want to be monster ambassador.”

Sans froze. “What?”

“I just went to the doctor’s a few days ago, and...mentally, I’m not doing so good...”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s anxiety, exhaustion, depression, all balled up in me, but the press, the other Sanses, the people, they need me. I always try and put on a good face, but I feel like I could just...snap.”

“Oh...babe...” He pulls her in for a hug.

“The office wants an answer, and I don’t know what to do. Do I resign?” Frisk buries her face in Sans’ jacket.

“It would be the best for ya, but the media...they don’t take stuff like this lightly.”

Frisk buried herself deeper. “I know,” she mumbled.

“If we tell them the truth, people might see you as irresponsible or weak...”

Frisk has tucked herself inside Sans’ ribcage at this point. “I know. Besides, I feel like I would regret it later.”

You looked up at Sans. He looked down at you. Being the ambassador for so many years had certainly changed you. You went from a shy, insecure child to classy, outspoken, and extroverted in a matter of months. The act of looking dependable had seeped into your private life, and even with Sans you had began lose yourself. But at the core, you never felt a single change.

“I need a vacation.”

“Ya think so?”

“Yeah, actually. Maybe it would help with the stress. That is, if I could make time for it.”

“Well, vacation or not, I’m always here if you want to talk about it.”

“Thanks, Sans.”


	19. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk plans her vacation with the Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> It's me

A vacation.

Sans agreed to a vacation. To where or when, you didn’t know. But you did know that you needed one.

New Orleans? Maui? Abisko? Patagonia?

It was two weeks after he had agreed. You scrolled through your list of internet searches, clicking in and out of each website you came across. You should be able to find one before Sans got home from grocery shopping, a rare event in itself, him actually getting off his lazy ass and doing something productive (you still meant that in the most loving way possible).

It had to be an accepting place. A place...not racist to monsters, a place open to interdimensional magical skeletons like the ones you had to take of.

You squint.

As monster ambassador, you should really know more about your overground.

How long would you stay? Where would it be? A cruise? A hotel? An airbnb? Cost? Transportation? You silently wondered to yourself if just handling the stress of the media was better than trying to temporarily avoid it with a break.

It...it was fine. It was whatever. You’d find the place. You were going to find the place, you were going to take the chance to relax.

You continued browsing. Ten minutes. Even venturing into the second page of Undernet searches did not find you what you wanted.

Changing your phrasing, you search again. Your eyes lit up as you spotted a slightly different article than the ones you've encountered. “Top 10 historical monuments guaranteed to blow you away”. 

A bit clickbait-sounding, but on the internet, what wasn't? You were interested. History… that was interesting.

You think back. As a child, you were never well-educated in history, or any subject for the matter. For the most part, your monster friends taught you everything they could. Undyne in gym and cooking, Alphys in math and science, Toriel in language and history (you wince when thinking of her, remembering what she did), Asgore in self-defense. You then smile fondly, thinking back to battle training, Undyne screaming at you to “give it all you’ve got”, Papyrus enthusiastically cheering you on, Sans eating a hotdog and being too lazy to do anything. Learning like that was fun, but as you got older, you just never really got the chance to. Maybe this could work.

Yeah, this could work. This could definitely work. A week or two with the Sanses, fun, relaxation, you could even bring the others along. Feeling better, you eagerly click on the blue link, waiting a few seconds as the webpage loaded. 

Your eyes widened as they landed the first words on the page, in disbelief, in shock.

“1. The Underground.”


End file.
